ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Evolved To'kustar
Welcome Welcome to , the Ben 10 wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ben 10,000 Returns page. Note that this is a template, not a customized message for you. Remember to follow these basic rules: *To tell us who you are when you talk, please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing -- 09:26, May 11, 2011 (UTC) after your posts. This can also be inserted with the button. *Don't edit the user page of another user. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. *If you want to practice editing or formatting, use the wiki's sandbox that can be found here: Ben 10 Wiki:Sandbox. *Don't upload fanfiction or fan arts. *Don't abuse a Wikia feature to get achievements. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Superbike10 (Talk) 04:36, April 15, 2011 Sorry Im sorry for rapidly adding categories. Please forgive me, once again sorry. TheBen10Mazter RE: Videos Youtube and yes. Blaziken rjcf 06:27, April 30, 2011 (UTC) What about both Ben 10,000? They've both used it. Could be because of that. Blaziken rjcf 08:57, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Alright then. Blaziken rjcf 09:37, April 30, 2011 (UTC) How do you known what kind of aliens will use the new episodes ?(Last Call)Pawel123 10:56, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Which Category?Basalt 12:02, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Proof It's so hard to tell first where told all the alien's in the opening are going to reapper then their not Ovidkid 08:07, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Quit wearin' me out over ChamAlien!! I know you just had to tell me the real name, so can you just stop it?! God, its drving me nuts! I am sorry to yell, but I get really mad easily! Honeybuun1018 14:24, May 4, 2011 (UTC)Honeybuun1018 Hey whats up! I just wanted to ask what you meant about me reporting blaziken rjgf, i was thanking him for undoing a vandal on my channel TheBen10Mazter PS, i want to make peace on this wiki with you, i know we've had our fights but forgive me. Thanks Message I have a much better life then you and i am right and you don't want to admit that you are wrong. Until you grow up and admit that the info you have is wrong,then you can edit like the other user's that have sense and not crazy like you. Okay, you want to be like that. Tell me exactly what information I have that is wrong? The fact that there is CONFIRMATION that ben will become Articguana (I can show you the proof) Or the fact that it is unknown whether or not Buzzshock is unlocked and possibles are not on this wikia as it is used for facts only, not guesses! Tell me where am I putting False INFORMATION (NOT INFO)! And I will tell you exactly where you have the wrong information. Also, no, You do NOT have a life. I checked the times that you were attempting to put false information and it was 4:50 am whereever you are! Staying up until 5:00am in the morning to attempt to put false information onto a website does not sound like you have a life to me, or any other sane person. Evolved To'kustar 11:35, May 6, 2011 (UTC) The part about Articguana being use by Ben is true and i said it my self,but you keep adding false info to make it seem like it was untrue aswell as you did to the Spitter,Buzzshock pages. You don't have an life and my life is better then your's anyways,atleast i am a sane person. Yyuu 5:00 Am,May 6,2011 (PCT) Yes, but half the things you say so yourself are not true. Articguana is to be used by Ben in the future and that is confirmed, so stop changing what I am adding. You are continuously adding to the Buzzshock page that he was unlocked by Ben 10,000 when it was never stated that he was. You have not yet attempted to modify the Spitter page, thankfully, but you have falsely modified the Codon Stream Page saying that Spitter, Buzzshock, Articguana, Eatle and Clockwork are already unlocked which it is not confirmed that they are! And you are defending yourself saying that every species in the Ultimatrix was unlocked in Ben 10,000 returns but I have proved you wrong and here is how: In Prisoner Number 775 is Missing, the Ultimatrix had to Scan Prisoner 775 to reunlock him, whereas if your theory was true, ChamAlien would already have Been unlocked in the ultimatrix! Evolved To'kustar 12:19, May 6, 2011 (UTC) You yourself have added false info in the Codon Stream, Articguana and Buzzshock,saying that they have not been unlocked and you know that all of the aliens were unlocked as we as there being new ones put into the Ultimatrix by Ben 10,000 in that episode he returns in,you have been wrong more then once and i proved you wrong. Yyuu 9:46 Pm,May 6,2011 (PCT) Okay, child. You believe that is right, you just admitted that you are the one adding that they were unlocked when it is ony confirmed that Articguana will appear used by Ben, I am using this as proof that you have been editing the wrong information. You have not proved me wrong once and I have not been wrong more than once. --Evolved To'kustar 04:58, May 7, 2011 (UTC) You are wrong and can be wrong aswell. I will keep changing the false info you keep putting in the alien pages. Yyuu 2:11,May,2011 (PCT) Sorry.. I am so so for making you mad because of ChamAlien. Hope you accept my apology. Honeybuun1018 12:47, May 9, 2011 (UTC)Honeybuun1018 Nice catch Nice catch with the BenViktor thing. Blaziken rjcf 07:39, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Someone called me a BITCH!! Please tell who called me a bitch and i wanna know!! Honeybuun1018 12:34, May 11, 2011 (UTC)Honeybuun1018